Brian McNamara
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Unnamed ex-wife Two unnamed daughters |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Brian McNamara is an American actor and director, best known for his appearances on Army Wives as General Michael Holden and on Billionaire Boys Club as Dean Karny. Biography McNamara was born on November 21, 1960 in Long Island, New York. His first appearance on television was in the comedy The Flamingo Kid, in which he played Steve Dawkins. He has since landed roles in numerous films, including Arachnophobia and Short Circuit. He has also guest-starred in numerous TV shows, including Seinfeld, NYPD Blue, St. Elsewhere, JAG, Ned & Stacey, The O.C., Star Trek: Voyager, Mad About You, Matlock, Ellen, Murder, She Wrote, Murphy Brown, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and NCIS: Los Angeles. One of his earliest roles was as Greg, Alex Keaton's friend who is killed in a car accident in Family Ties. McNamara also landed a lead role in the short-lived, NBC-produced sitcom The Nutt House, which aired in 1989. He also starred in the Disney sci-fi made-for-TV film Earth Star Voyager, had a lead role on the TV series Manhattan, AZ in 2000, and had a starring role in the film The Legend of Tillamook's Gold. Most recently, McNamara had a starring role as General Michael Holden on the Lifetime-produced series Army Wives. On Criminal Minds McNamara portrayed Bruce Owens, the father of Katie Owens, a victim of a pack of abductors and rapists, in the Season Three episode "3rd Life". Filmography *Designated Survivor (2017) - Dave Rhodes *Stitchers (2017) - James Miller *Hawaii Five-0 (2017) - Construction Foreman *A Bunch of Dicks (2017) - The Chief *Scorpion (2017) - David Pearce *The Kicks - 2 episodes (2016) - Coach Cannon *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - ICE Agent Randy Wilson *Undocumented (2016) - ICE Agent Randy Wilson *Major Crimes (2015) - Tate's Sponsor *Kidnapped: The Hannah Anderson Story (2015) - Brett Anderson *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Marcus Billings *Castle (2015) - Mike Sampson *Franklin & Bash (2014) - Tom Parker *Perception (2014) - Detective Gerald Rix *Dead Drop (2014) - Captain Richardson *Grimm (2013) - Abel Mahario *The Glades (2013) - Glen Kingman *Army Wives - 115 episodes (2007-2013) - Lieutenant General Michael Holden *Bones (2012) - Eric Neilbling *Changing Hearts (2012) - Henry Reed *The Mentalist (2011) - Deke Hutton *CSI: Miami (2011) - Steven Cambridge *Friends with Benefits (2011) - Dr. Everett Lonsdale *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) - Commander Jason Rehme *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Douglas Marks *The Secret Lives of Second Wives (2008) - Jack Hughes *The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Unknown *Criminal Minds - "3rd Life" (2008) TV episode - Bruce Owens *Hallowed Ground (2007) - Sheriff O'Connor *I Know Who Killed Me (2007) - Fred Toland *Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) - Dale *Close to Home (2007) - Joe Gibson *Lost Signal (2006) - Carl Nasland *Monk (2006) - Kyle Brooks (credited as Brian Mcnamara) *The Legend of Tillamook's Gold (2006) - Robert Kimbell *The Inside (2005) - Roger Comack *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005) - Serge *Eyes (2005) - Brad Harper *The O.C. - 3 episodes (2003-2004) - Carson Ward *Rescue Me (2004) - Passing Fireman *Paparazzi (2004) - Bo's Agent *Caught in the Act (2004) - Dan Robertson *The Gunman (2004) - Roland *Judging Amy (2003) - D.A. Baseer *JAG (2002-2003) - Andrew Gale/Lt. Cmdr. Jack Hillyard *ER (2002) - Unknown *Body & Soul (2002) - Dr. Jerry Donovan *You Got Nothin' (2002) - Willy *Touched by an Angel - 2 episodes (1999-2002) - James/Greg Saunders *Any Day Now (2002) - Unknown *NYPD Blue (2001) - Ray Maxwell *V.I.P. (2001) - Andrew D. Welles *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) - Steven Anderson *Code Red (2001) - Lt. James Doyle *The Mystery of Spoon River (2000) - Jesse Hanson *A Diva's Christmas Carol (2000) - Bob Cratchett *Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) - Parking Garage Attendant (uncredited) *Manhattan, AZ - 13 episodes (2000) - Daniel Henderson *It's Like, You Know... (1999) - Roger *Where the Truth Lies (1999) - Billy Morgan *Mercy Point - 8 episodes (1998-1999) - Dr. Caleb 'C.J.' Jurado *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) - Lieutenant William Chapman *Profiler (1999) - Thomas King *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) - Sheriff L.T. Gibbs *Fantasy Island (1999) - Unknown *Prey (1998) - Frank Taylor *Four Corners (1998) - Dan *Promised Land (1997) - Rick Jasper *NightMan (1997) - Lee Warren *Early Edition (1997) - Stan Stanford *Suddenly Susan (1997) - Cooper Elliott *Silk Stalkings (1997) - Michael Pearson *Arli$$ (1997) - Matt Miller *Out of Nowhere (1997) - Rob Harper *Arsenio (1997) - Rick Steele *Seduction in a Small Town (1997) - Paul Jenks *Sliders (1997) - Dr. Dunhill/Inspector Reed *Savannah - 3 episodes (1996) - Terrence Goodson *Ellen (1996) ... Jim *Wiseguy (1996) - Jason *Hope & Gloria (1996) - Dale Hutton *Ned and Stacey (1996) - Peter *Punctul zero (1996) - Peter *A Case for Life (1996) - Stan Porter *Silent Steel (1995) - Exective Officer *Mad About You (1995) - Doug *The Client - 2 episodes (1995) - Ted Porter *Murder, She Wrote - 3 episodes (1991-1995) - Tom McCray/Randall Sloan/Harry Neville *Seinfeld (1995) - James *Pig Sty - 13 episodes (1995) - Randy Fitzgerald *Without Warning (1994) - Mike Curtis *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Chet Brooks *Time Trax (1994) - Dexter Merritt *Matlock (1993) - Gary Adler *Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story (1993) - Cal Kessler *Homefront - 7 episodes (1992-1993) - Arthur Schillhab *Melrose Place (1993) - Scott Daniels *When the Party's Over (1993) - Taylor *Perry Mason: The Case of the Heartbroken Bride (1992) - Sam Wald *Honor Thy Mother (1992) - Unknown *Murphy Brown (1992) - Rick *Nurses (1991) - Steve *Mystery Date (1991) - Craig McHugh *Storm and Sorrow (1990) - John Marts *Arachnophobia (1990) - Chris Collins *The Bobby & Larry Show (1990) - Bobby *The Nutt House - 10 episodes (1989) - Charles Nutt III *Tennessee Waltz (1989) - Hewitt *L.A. Law (1989) - Matthew Leonard *Police Story: Monster Manor (1988) - Officer Raymond Lebrix *Caddyshack II (1988) - Todd Young *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1988) - Jonathan Hays *Billionaire Boys Club (1987) - Dean Karny *Sadie and Son (1987) - Unknown *In the Mood (1987) - George *Family Ties (1987) - Greg *The Betty Ford Story (1987) - Steve Ford *On Fire (1987) - Ritchie *Short Circuit (1986) - Frank *Hill Street Blues - 2 episodes (1986) - Off. Michael Galva *Foley Square - 2 episodes (1986) - Guy *St. Elsewhere - 3 episodes (1986) - Michael Endicott *The Flamingo Kid (1984) - Steve Dawkins *A Painful Case (1984) - Concert Musician 2 'DIRECTOR' *Granite Flats (2014-2015) - 7 episodes *Army Wives (2011-2013) - 4 episodes *Lost Signal 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors